As a general pathological diagnosis method, there is known a method for observing and diagnosing a specimen (a pathological specimen) such as lesional tissues or cells obtained from a human body by placing the specimen on a glass slide and using a microscope. In recent years, other than the pathological diagnosis using a microscope, a pathological diagnosis (image diagnosis) is performed in such a manner that a specimen on a slide is read as a digital image using a scanner.
Normally, after a pathological diagnosis is performed using a microscope or a digital image, a pathologist summarizes a result on the pathological diagnosis as a pathological diagnosis report in writing. At the time of documentation, there may occur a deviation between the pathological diagnosis result and the contents of the pathological diagnosis report due to a mistake during office procedures or document mismanagement.
As a measure against the above problem, PTL 1 proposes a method, wherein detection is made as to which position and what feature in an image for medical diagnosis have been gazed, and how long the image has been gazed with use of detection of line of sight, and issued is a caution indicating that a region in need of special attention set in advance by a feature extraction may be overlooked. This method is effective in introducing a line of sight detection device in the field of diagnosis, and in a situation of issuing a caution.